5 Times Remus Loved Sirius & One Time He Told Him
by mimimiia
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. SLASH. LEMON. Remus Lupin amou Sirius Black desde o momento em que o conheceu.


**A fanfic não é minha, é uma tradução autorizada pela autora. Nada aqui me pertence, ou tem fins lucrativos. **

**As 5 vezes que Remus amou Sirius & a única em que ele lhe contou.**

_1. Remus Lupin amou Sirius Black no momento em que o conheceu._

É suficiente que ele tenha conseguido entrar para Hogwarts, de qualquer forma. Ele tem uma mala cheia de livros novos no assento ao seu lado, a promessa de um castelo e fantasmas e lições e mais mágica do que ele jamais viu, e o volume no seu bolso de metade de uma barra de chocolate, presenteada por sua mãe com a maior solenidade na plataforma. Ele nunca esperou por _amigos._

Ele olha pela janela do seu vagão vazio, assistindo às casas ficando raras e distantes até o lado de fora não passar de um borrão de campos verdes. Quando ele se cansa disso, ele pega _Hogwarts, Uma História_. _Esse _livro, que ele tem há anos; quando ele tinha oito anos, quando ele pensava que não havia chance de que um dia ele poderia sequer ver Hogwarts, ele economizou dinheiro por semanas e leu debaixo dos cobertores todas as noites. Sua mãe encontrou-o debaixo do colchão quando estava limpando, mas não disse nada, só o entregou de volta a ele, juntando os lábios com força, e saiu do quarto. Mais tarde, naquela noite, quando ele foi até a cozinha para pegar um copo d'água, ele encontrou a mãe e o pai sentados à mesa, encarando silenciosamente um ao outro. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele desejou que nunca tivesse nascido, que eles tivessem tido outra criança, uma normal, e sido felizes. O livro continuou embaixo de seu colchão por um longo tempo depois disso. Até mesmo agora, quando ele o conhece quase que de cor, ele continua carregando consigo uma certa sensação de culpa. Mas essa culpa é quase completamente enterrada pelo fato de que, pela primeira vez, ele sabe que ele realmente vai _ver _as coisas contidas nas páginas. Ele olha para sua figura favorita: a primeira cerimônia de seleção, em 991. As pequenas figuras gravadas movem-se rigidamente para o banco na frente da mesa dos professores em fila única. Remus faz algo que ele nunca se permitiu fazer antes e se imagina em meio a eles. Por alguma razão – um erro do desenhista, a quantidade inumerável de vezes que seus dedos estão sujos de chocolate, tanto faz – uma das figuras oscila ligeiramente enquanto caminha até onde aguarda o Chapéu Seletor. _Esse sou eu_, pensa Remus. Ele observa enquanto o seu eu pequenino senta no banquinho. A figura de vestido coloca o chapéu em sua cabeça.

- Se importa se nos sentarmos aqui? Algumas garotas nos expulsaram do nosso vagão.

Ele levanta a cabeça. O garoto sorrindo para ele exala confiança por todos os poros. Seu cabelo negro é espesso e brilhante e ele o afasta dos olhos com a mão. Tudo nele, desde sua postura até sua mandíbula e seus olhos acinzentados de cílios grossos encarando Remus de esguelha, gritam sua aristocracia. Olhando para ele, Remus de repente sente-se assustado e imperfeito e insignificante. Ele não espera Remus respondê-lo e se joga no banco ao seu lado, apoiando os pés no assento oposto. Os dois garotos atrás dele – um com um cabelo bagunçado demais para ser real e óculos redondos, o outro loiro, roliço e de rosto avermelhado – sentam-se à frente deles. O garoto ao lado de Remus lhe estende a mão e diz:

- Sirius Black.

_Bem_, pensa Remus. _Isso explica tudo. _Por alguma razão ele se sente desapontado, o que é estúpido, por que ele nunca sequer pensou que eles poderiam ser amigos. Ele não espera por amigos.

- Remus Lupin – ele diz, sua voz quase completamente estável.

Ele não perguntou sobre seu sobrenome, mas sua reação obviamente foi percebida, porque Sirius diz num tom estranhamente monótono:

- É, esse tipo de Black. Não peça autógrafos, por favor.

Há uma pausa, quebrada quando os outros dois garotos se apresentam como James Potter e Peter Pettigrew. Remus sorri e acena com a cabeça e então diz a Sirius:

- Desculpe, elas te expulsaram do vagão?

Sirius sorri, conspiratório.

- Aconteceram mal-entendidos. Alguma linguagem desagradável foi usada. Feitiços foram mencionados. Nós achamos melhor nos retirar.

- Foi brilhante – Peter disse abruptamente – Sirius disse que ele é médium, porque ele é um Black, e aí tentou adivinhar que cor de cuecas...

Remus engasgou. Sirius bateu em suas costas.

- Vou adivinhar a sua. Eu estou vendo... tem babados, um pouco bufante-

- Eu não estava- Eu não- Eu não uso-

Sirius gargalha, enorme e insanamente. Remus encara por muito tempo, e depois Sirius passa a mão pelo cabelo e olha para Remus por baixo dos mais grossos cílios que Remus já viu, os cantos dos olhos ainda marcados pela risada. Ele bagunça os cabelos de Remus, suas unhas afiadas arranhando seu couro cabeludo.

- Merlin, ele é como uma tia solteirona. Não _minha_ tia solteirona, notem. Eu acho que devo mantê-lo como um mascote.

Algo que devem ser suas entranhas se mexem no estômago de Remus, por que esse menino, que é bonito e rico e destemido e tudo que Remus jamais poderia ser, quer conversar com ele. _Hogwarts, Uma História_ fica esquecido em seu colo.

_2. Remus ama Sirius por não ir embora. _

Se tornou uma tradição não mencionada que, mas horas que procedem a lua cheia, Remus seria acordado por Sirius subindo na cama ao seu lado. Ele tem certeza de que Sirius ao menos tenta ser furtivo o suficiente para não acordá-lo, mas ele nunca teve sono muito pesado, muito menos quando ele está machucado e dolorido da cabeça aos pés, e embora Sirius possua várias e admiráveis (algumas nem tanto assim) qualidades, a capacidade de não chamar atenção naturalmente para si mesmo não é uma delas. Além do mais, as camas na ala hospitalar não foram criadas para mais de uma pessoa por vez, especialmente quando uma dessas pessoas tem pés anormalmente frios com unhas que parecem lâminas de barbear. Ele normalmente finge estar dormindo até Sirius ter adormecido (o que nunca leva muito tempo, já que Sirius tem a mística habilidade de cair no sono em menos de oito segundos sem se importar com o lugar onde esteja). É quase impossível ficar confortável com Sirius e sua comitiva de membros ocupando a maior parte da cama, mas algo em sua presença ajuda Remus a se sentir como uma pessoa de novo. Mais do que vale alguns torcicolos.

Mas a primeira vez é aquela que ele nunca vai esquecer. Por que Sirius _sabe_, e mesmo assim ainda quer tocá-lo. Ele sabe o que Remus é, e ainda assim confia nele o suficiente para dormir profundamente na mesma cama que ele, seus pulmões saudáveis respirando o mesmo ar que _algo_ como ele respira. Como ele pode confiar tanto assim nele a ponto de fechar os olhos? Remus encara o rosto oposto ao seu no travesseiro. A essa distância, ele pode ver cada cílio, cada poro, cada detalhe desde a mecha de cabelo se movendo junto com sua respiração até a pele enrugada no canto de seus olhos que faz parecer que ele está rindo mesmo quando está dormindo. Sirius murmura algo ininteligível e estica o braço por cima dos cobertores até estar apoiado no ombro de Remus. A respiração de Remus pára e ele se inclina em direção a Sirius até suas testas praticamente se tocarem, então eles realmente estão respirando o mesmo ar. A criatura de horas atrás, que teria rasgado Sirius membro por membro se tivesse alcançado-o, se afasta a cada inspiração.

_3. Remus ama Sirius por que ele mantém suas promessas._

Remus senta, aturdido, na beira de sua cama. James, Peter e Sirius estão todos rodeando-o, sorrindo de um jeito que grita "alguém acha que teve uma ideia brilhante e você é quem vai ter de limpar a sujeira.

- Sirius, qual é, o que está-

Sirius pressiona seu dedo contra os lábios de Remus.

- Quieto agora, Moony, meu amor! Tudo será revelado – ele pausa para respirar – Você sabe como eu sempre disse que encontraria um jeito de tornar as coisas melhores pra você?

_Ah, não_, pensa Remus. Sirius parece tão feliz, e tão orgulhoso, e Remus não tem coragem de dizer que, não importa o que seja, não vai funcionar.

- Sirius – ele começa, o mais gentil que pode – você sabe que não há nad-

- Não! – uiva Sirius, agora quase apoplético de alegria – cale a boca, não, só, só olhe, ok? Promete, Moony? Promete que vai olhar?

Remus suspira. Sirius lhe dá aquele olhar, que está em algum lugar entre cachorro-abandonado e _eu sei que você vai desistir vamos logo para a parte divertida heim heim podemos? _Ele desiste.

- Tudo bem.

Sirius olha para James e para Peter.

- Ok, rapazes. No três. Um... Dois...

_Isso não vai acabar bem, isso _com certeza_ não vai acabar bem. _

- Três.

E então eles desapareceram, e havia um cervo e o maior e mais negro cachorro que Remus já tinha visto parados bem onde James e Sirius estavam antes, e Peter parecia ter sumido inteiramente. Remus grita de medo e se impulsiona para trás na cama usando os cotovelos. Um rato, _viva, isso ajuda minha pressão arterial_, aparece como que do nada subindo pelas costas do cervo e empoleirando-se entre seus chifres. Ele _olha_ para Remus.

- Sirius – ele diz, notavelmente calmo, ele acha, considerando as circunstâncias – onde diabos está você e por que a fauna inteira está no dormitório e _por favor, alguém me explique isso antes que eu entre em pânico. _

Sirius surge de novo, seguido por James e Peter.

- Comece, hmmmmmm, comece a se explicar, por favor, Sirius, eu não, e eu talvez, e eu não-

- Você ainda não entendeu? – Sirius diz, fora de si de presunção – James, Jamesy James, ele não entendeu, ooh, isso é brilhante-

- _Sirius _– diz Remus em sua voz mais preventiva. Sirius pressiona seus lábios muito juntos como se estivesse tentando manter algo dentro, e então ele explode:

- Eu disse, eu _disse_ que eu encontraria alguma coisa! E então nós descobrimos, o lobo, ele só mata humanos, e animais podem distraí-lo de, você sabe, se matar, e assim por diante, e nós tentamos por _anos_ e nós conseguimos, Remus, nós conseguimos. Nós somos malditos Animagos.

Remus respira fundo.

- Não, vocês não podem ser, Sirius, não seja estúpido, esse tipo de magia- de forma alguma-

- Nós temos tentado desde o terceiro ano – diz Peter – e houve acidentes e alguns efeitos colaterais muito desastrosos e tudo mais, mas-

- Mas nós fomos malditamente brilhantes – terminou Sirius. Ele toca o ombro de Remus, sorrindo muito perto de seu rosto – eu prometi, não prometi, Moony? Eu sempre disse. Eu disse que tornaria as coisas melhores pra você.

Com nenhum tipo de aviso, Remus está chorando. Ele enterra seu rosto nos ombros de Sirius e treme, e Sirius se agacha desajeitadamente para ficar em seu nível e puxá-lo para um abraço esmagador.

- Eu prometi, ok? – ele murmura – eu não ligo se levou anos, e não ligo para a vontade de cavar buracos ou perseguir meu próprio rabo. Tudo será melhor agora – Remus soluça.

- Com licença – James diz, indignado – o que eu e Peter estamos fazendo aqui? Prestando serviços de música ambiente?

Remus balança instavelmente sobre seus pés e puxa James e Peter para o abraço. Eles permanecem no meio do dormitório nesse corpo a corpo de garotos por algum tempo até que James diz:

- Certo, chega disso, eu acho que posso sentir minha flor feminina começar a desabrochar – e se afasta.

Remus segura Sirius por só mais um instante. Sirius sorri para ele, os olhos acinzentados brilhando.

_4. Remus ama Sirius por que ele é completamente louco._

Remus odeia ficar bêbado. Ele tende a entrar em pânico quando percebe que não consegue se lembrar da primeira linha da Ilíada ou como fazer seu dever de Transfiguração ou o que aconteceu com seus sapatos, se convence que seu cérebro está se deteriorando e passa o resto da noite sentado perfeitamente imóvel para não danificá-lo e tentando recitar pedaços de O Corvo* de memória para provar que ele não se tornou, de repente, um imbecil. Ele não controla isso, graças a Sirius, ele não está usando nada além de um lençol amarrado em seu corpo, um pequeno par de asas que ele não consegue se lembrar de como retirar de seus ombros, e uma harpa de papelão que começou tocando "Bella Notte" e, de alguma forma, terminou tocando "A Wizard's Staff Has a Knob On The End" em uma vibração cada vez mais fraca. Ele se sente desesperadamente auto-consciente, algo que o álcool, por algum motivo, tornou pior ao invés de melhor, e ele se sente como um clichê ambulante, e ele quer mais do que tudo ir para a cama, mas ele não consegue se livrar das malditas asinhas.

Sirius _ama_ ficar bêbado. Ele está na sua configuração Sirius Normal em 500 por cento ou mais. Remus chacoalha a cabeça para se livrar dos trechos aleatórios de Poe flutuando em sua mente ("pedindo entrada" soando mais pornográfico a cada vez) e observa Sirius cair sobre alguns móveis e enfiar a cabeça por baixo da roupa de algumas garotas e levar tapas na cara depois. Ele mal parece sentir os tapas, dirigindo-se até a próxima garota como uma bola saltitante bêbada e persistente. Seu rosto está avermelhado, tanto pelos tapas quanto de batom, o que parece ser uma mensagem confusa. Remus percebe com um horror conformado que a maior parte da fantasia de Drácula dele parece ter desaparecido – de alguma forma, sua camisa de babados sumiu, mas sua capa de colarinho alto não, de modo que às vezes você não consegue perceber que ele está sem camisa até que ele pula em você, a capa esvoaçando ampla, como um lampejo na noite. Ele tropeça no meio de um grupo de garotas que soltam gritinhos e sai do campo de visão por um tempo preocupante até que a maior parte das meninas se afasta e ele emerge, evolvido em torno de uma menina de rosto redondo, loira e usando um chifre de unicórnio e a camisola mais curta, branca e fofinha que Remus já viu. Sirius parece estar tentando morder o pescoço dela.

A esse ponto, Remus decide que já foi o bastante. Ele abre caminho na multidão até as escadas e sobe até o dormitório, se jogando maravilhosamente em sua cama. Ele tenta se deitar, mas as malditas asinhas ainda estão lá, apertando seus ombros, então ele se senta novamente, encarando as próprias mãos. É uma coisa chata e entediante, estar bêbado e sozinho em um quarto escuro. A bebedeira é óbvia quando você está andando por aí, ou tentando qualquer coisa que envolva coordenação motora; até mesmo quando olhando para outras pessoas, ao menos há algo ao qual reagir. Ficar parado, por outro lado, só faz sentir pesado e morto. Ele mexe seus dedos sem entusiasmo, mas ele não está bêbado o suficiente para que um gesto tão pequeno pareça qualquer coisa diferente do normal.

- Porra – ele diz, por nenhum motivo aparente, e então, por que parece o tipo de coisa que alguém bêbado diria – Asnos. Malditos asnos. – parece fácil ficar louco, sentado sozinho e bêbado ouvindo os sons distantes e vagos da festa. Mas isso é o que ele realmente pensa, ou ele só pensa isso por que está bêbado? Está aí outra coisa que ele odeia em estar bêbado; a sensação de que nada do que ele diz merece ser levado a sério, mesmo por ele próprio, tudo deve ser rejeitado. Então qual a razão pra dizer alguma coisa?_ Esquece isso. Pára de pensar nisso. Está me deixando louco._

O que parece ter sido uma eternidade depois, quando ele está certo de que perdeu pelo menos metade de seu cérebro, há uma série de altos barulhos de batida e Sirius cambaleia para dentro do quarto. Ele perdeu sua capa agora, e também uma de sua presas. Ele arranca a que sobrou e joga na cama de Peter.

- _Moonyyyyyy. _Está _chato _lá em baixo sem você. Por que você saiu?

- Sirius, eu estava literalmente só _sentado lá_. Como um, um idiota com asas, um idiota alado. E você estava do outro lado da sala metendo sua cabeça no vestido das pessoas, você nem sequer _percebeu-_

Sirius caminha até ele até ficar com o rosto muito próximo ao seu. Há um cheiro de Wiskey de Fogo, pelo qual os dois são ao menos um pouco responsáveis, e também um certo perfume, o que provavelmente é de Sirius. Ele se ajoelha em frente a Remus, olhando para ele com o rosto praticamente em seu colo e Remus está momentaneamente agradecido porque nada dito ou pensado enquanto se está bêbado realmente conta.

- Eu percebi – diz Sirius. O jeito como ele diz, parece que ele está atribuindo algum significado profundo e oculto, mas ou Remus está bêbado demais para entender, ou Sirius está tão bêbado que ele pensa que as coisas são profundas e importantes quando elas não são.

Remus gentilmente o empurra para longe.

- Vá se divertir, Sirius. Vá em frente e enfie sua cabeça dentro de mais vestidos. Três galeões se você conseguir se esconder completamente lá embaixo.

- Moony, Moony, _Moony_, eu não _quero_ me divertir. Eu quero me divertir com _você. _Eu quero enfiar minha cabeça no _seu_ vestido.

- Sirius – Remus diz com tanto sentido quando ele consegue – Eu não estou usando um vestido. Graças a você, eu não estou usando nada além desse lençol. Você não quer enfiar sua cabeça embaixo desse lençol - há um silêncio, durante o qual Sirius encara fixamente o lençol. Remus começa a sentir pânico e um pouco como se quisesse vomitar – Sirius, volte para a festa. Isso não-

- Na verdade, eu quero – murmura Sirius.

De repente, Remus fica com raiva; raiva de Sirius por torturá-lo assim, mesmo que por acidente, raiva de si mesmo por se deixar ser afetado pelas coisas idiotas que Sirius diz, raiva do mundo por lhe dar mais esse problema, além de todos os outros. Ele se vira.

- Me deixe sozinho, Sirius.

- É _sério. _

- Não, não é – diz Remus – eu sei que isso é tudo parte do Show de Variedades do Sirius Black, mas você está bêbado e você não fala realmente sério em nada do que você diz e eu estou cansado de ficar lembrando a mim mesmo disso.

Sirius se coloca em pé novamente, então ele está acima de Remus, com as mãos em seus ombros. Remus levanta também, apoiado contra a coluna do dossel da cama, as asas cutucando suas costas.

- Moony, _escute, _eu estou realmente falando sério, eu _estou. _Quero dizer, não sobre o lençol, mas eu- eu estou falando sério, ok? Eu quero- me divertir- com _você._

- Você está bêbado, Sirius, você sabe que está, e tem mais ou menos mil garotas lá embaixo que ficariam muito mais encantadas com isso do que eu. Vá encher o saco delas.

- Eu estou falando sério – Sirius diz, devagar e com força – _o tempo todo. _A porra do dia inteiro, certo? Eu não consigo parar de olhar pra você, e seu rosto estúpido, as suas malditas cicatrizes. Eu não queria admitir, então eu saí por aí hoje a noite sendo um idiota e atacando todas aquelas pobres garotas, que realmente não mereciam tanta saliva, mas na verdade estava _chato_ e eu não queria fazer tudo aquilo, seu idiota, e é por isso que eu estou aqui. Falando em círculos e me fazendo parecer um imbecil. Por _você._

Há um silêncio longo e denso. As mãos de Sirius ainda estão em seus ombros; seu rosto está muito, muito perto. Tudo que ele pode ouvir é o som áspero e irregular de suas respirações e o baque gago de dois corações batendo no escuro, criando seu próprio vácuo, afastando qualquer som ambiente. Remus engole com dificuldade.

- Sirius, eu-

- Cala a boca – diz Sirius. E o beija.

Os lábios de Sirius são lisos e sua boca tem gosto de Wiskey de Fogo. Remus se percebe pressionado contra a coluna do dossel, a madeira esculpida cravando em suas costas nuas, mas o peito de Sirius está encostando no seu e há um calor escaldante se agrupando no seu estômago e todo o seu sangue parece ter migrado para sua virilha. As mãos de Sirius puxam com força em seu cabelo e ele registra a dor vagamente através da névoa de álcool e adrenalina, mas não parece se importar. Ele beija de volta, seus lábios se movendo um contra o outro até que ele perca o ar, a língua de Sirius quente e molhada e alheia em sua boca, e então ele precisa arquejar por ar e ele tropeça e então eles estão na cama, Sirius pressionando-o contra o colchão. Eles ficam deitados ali por um momento, ofegando. Sirius está acima dele, no feixe de luz que vem da porta, os lábios brilhando e meio inchados, a luz acentuando as curvas de seus músculos, delineando seu peito, sua cintura. Remus está dolorosamente duro por baixo das dobras do lençol.

- Porra – diz Sirius – Eu- porra.

Dessa vez, é Remus quem o beija, puxando-o para baixo pela nuca e rolando-os na cama então ele está segurando Sirius pelos pulsos. Ele o beija com urgência, e então desce para seu pescoço, lambendo os músculos tensos, absorvendo o gosto de sal e álcool e suor. Sirius geme, seus quadris se movendo contra os de Remus, e ele pode senti-lo, duro como pedra, contra sua própria ereção. Ele segura o mamilo de Sirius com os dentes, arrastando-os sobre sua pele e Sirius geme e se mexe e puxa com as mãos tremendo o lençol de Remus que desenrola até estar vagamente emaranhando em torno dos joelhos de Remus, que o chuta para longe e volta sua atenção para as calças de Sirius. Seus dedos deslizam e escorregam no couro preto suado e ele rosna, procurando pelo zíper, abaixando as calças pelas pernas de Sirius. Elas ficam presas no suor, recusando-se a passar por seus calcanhares e Remus xinga os vampiros e a sua insistência em usar roupas tão impraticáveis. Sirius finalmente se abaixa, puxa-as por seus tornozelos e as joga para fora da cama.

As boxers deles vão embora muito mais facilmente, e então seus corpos se encontram novamente e o membro de Sirius, longo e duro e molhado pelo fluído, está pressionado contra seu estômago. A boca de Sirius está na sua clavícula, sugando forte, sua língua passando pelas cicatrizes. Ele se vira por cima de Remus, e passa sua língua por seu peito, descendo pelo seu estômago, passando os dentes em seu osso do quadril e então sua boca desce mais até o membro de Remus e _oh, Deus_, é tão quente e tão, tão bom que ele acha que vai morrer. A língua de Sirius sobe por seu membro e Remus crava as unhas no colchão para não investir contra a boca de Sirius. Seus dedos dos pés se curvam e as luzes explodem em frente aos seus olhos e sua mente é um completo branco e ele está gozando mais forte do que em toda a sua vida, sacudindo-se e gritando:

- _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius._

Sirius o beija desajeitado, e há um novo gosto mesclado com o de Wiskey de Fogo, de terra e meio salgado e grudento no final de sua garganta. _Esse é o meu gosto. _Isso deveria ser nojento, mas, de alguma forma, não é. Sirius continua duro contra ele, circulando seus quadris contra os de Remus, e ele desce sua mão e a envolve no membro de Sirius. Mal levam dois movimentos até Sirius sibilar:

- Porra- Remus – e investir com o quadril e gozar quente e pegajoso no estômago de Remus. Passam alguns segundos durante os quais eles deitam parados, respirando com dificuldade, grudentos de suor e esperma. Então Sirius passa a mão pela bagunça que é o abdômen de Remus e bufa – Jesus. _Argh._

Remus sente-se corar, o que parece um pouco tarde demais. Ele arranha seu lençol e pragueja para si mesmo:

- E você? – ele pergunta – Você, bem- você sabe...

- Diz logo, Moony, vamos – Sirius diz em seu ouvido – Porra, porra porra porra. Você não consegue, consegue? Mesmo depois _disso tudo_, você continua tão malditamente _certinho _- ele move sua língua pela orelha de Remus, fazendo-o contorcer-se em surpresa – Semem, então? _Esperrrrrmmma_. Vamos, _diz logo_, Moony. ESPERRRRRRMMMMA.

- Pára- Sirius, pelo amor de Deus- ok, certo, ESPERMA. Maldito ESPERMA. Eu nunca mais quero você perto de mim de novo. Você é louco, espero que esteja feliz.

Sirius sorri maníaco para ele.

- Você está _mentindo_, Moony. Você _sabe _que quer fazer isso de novo.

5. _Remus ama Sirius pelo quanto Sirius confia nele_.

Remus está com os olhos fechados enquanto investe em Sirius, tão lentamente quanto pode, embora sinta como se ele fosse entrar em colapso por que tudo aquilo é demais pra ele. Sirius solta um longo sibilo por entre os dentes e Remus abre os olhos.

- Você está- isso é-

Sirius respira vacilante.

- Não, está- _Oh._ Continue...continue.

Remus jamais vai esquecer como Sirius está nesse momento, olhos arregalados, a boca ligeiramente aberta. De alguma forma, ele está mais nu do que Remus jamais o viu antes. Uma de suas mãos está no cabelo de Remus, os dedos enrolados nos fios de sua nuca, e ele passa os dedos pela pele entre os cabelos de Remus, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Remus investe experimentalmente e Sirius geme e arqueia as costas embaixo dele, apertando mais sua mão na nuca de Remus e deixando seus rostos ainda mais próximos. Os braços de Remus estão tremendo, mas vale a pena por essa proximidade, com suas testas quase se tocando e as pernas de Sirius em volta de sua cintura. A mão de Sirius desce para seu traseiro, empurrando Remus ainda mais para dentro dele, e os dois ofegam juntos. Eles se tornaram apenas uma criatura, unidos pelo suor e pelos membros, assim como pelos anos, respirando juntos, se movendo juntos. A mão de Sirius em seu traseiro é insistente, pressionando-o a continuar. Ele investe novamente e Sirius solta uma série de palavrões misturados com seu nome.

- _Moony, Moony –_ de novo e de novo.

Ele poderia dizer agora, e Sirius diria também, ou não. Poderia ser só esse momento, ou poderia continuar no dia seguinte, e no outro. Ele poderia culpar o calor do momento. Nunca houve um momento melhor para dizê-lo do que agora.

Mas ele não diz. Não importa.

_+1 Remus deseja que ele não amasse Sirius. Mais do que tudo._

A desordem de seu apartamento o sufoca. Pilhas de louça suja, livros, papéis, tudo o prende lá dentro como muros de uma prisão. Remus está sentado à mesa da cozinha, a pena em mão, pergaminho branco em sua frente, tentando não olhar em volta, enquanto sua mente canta _muros de prisão, muros de prisão, muros de prisão. _Suas mãos estão frias como gelo.

Para prisioneiros como o qual para quem ele está escrevendo, não há visitantes, nem correio, nenhum contato com o mundo fora de Azkaban. Mesmo que tivesse, ele nunca teria coragem de enviar a carta.

Independente disso, sua mão se move pelo papel como se estivesse fora de seu controle.

_Sirius, _

_Eu não sei como fez isso, como enganou todos nós por tanto tempo, e tão belamente. Mas isso é por que eu nunca realmente te conheci. _

_Isso não muda o fato de que eu ainda te amo. Mesmo que a pessoa que eu amo nunca tenha existido. _

_Remus._

* The Reaven, poema de Edgar Alan Poe.

** Referência a um verso do poema citado anteriormente; " 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door" ou, na tradução "É uma visita pedindo entrada aqui em meus umbrais".


End file.
